Lost Memories
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: Ally and Austin are dating now but when she gets into an accident and loses a years worth of memory they have to do everything they can to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Ally~

I wake up and roll onto the floor. "Ow," I squeal bringing my arms up so I'm half sitting. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ally! Ally, are you okay?" Austin comes running in. I smile and stand up.

"I'm fine, why are you freaking out so much anyway?" I ask him pulling my top down back over my stomach.

"You- you don't remember last night?" He asks me. "Alls, look in the mirror."

I wait a second and he nods his head, I go over to the mirror and see my face is bruised, I look at my arms and see bruises as well. The pain finally hits me, I have a big cut on my head. I start getting teary eye'd for no reason. "Austin, what happened to me?"

He looks down and shuffles his feet. "Ally... please just remember, I don't think I can say it."

I close my eyes and think hard, medicine must be going through me or else I would remember. Suddenly it hits me. It's dark, I'm walking home from the smoothie shop down the road, I hear laughter. Two men are behind me, I look at them once and keep moving; fast. I hear one say something and I believe they are talking to me. I pull out my phone just in case and dial Austin's number. I'm ready to hit the call button if needed. One of the guys gets close to me and spins me around.

"Well aren't you a little cutie, wanna play princess?" I press the call button and hear Austin say hello.

The man pushes me up against a nearby building, I scream and he covers my mouth.

"Ally? Ally what's going on? Ally! Ally where are you? Alls! Ally, answer me!" I can hear Austin through the phone. He hangs up and I know I'm doomed. The other guy comes up from behind me and covers my mouth while the first one punches my cheek, my head flies back and hits the side of the building, I let out a yelp of pain.

I hear my name coming from the corner. "Ally! Ally, where are you?" I half sigh before the first man grips both of my arms tight. I try to scream again but it's no use. "Get away from her!" Austin snaps. The men let go of me and run away. I fall to the ground. Austin runs over to me and lifts my head up. "Ally! Ally, are you hurt?" I nod and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Ally, don't die on me, Ally wake up, please Ally."

I open my now tear filled eyes and run into Austin's arms. "Did that really happen?"

Austin doesn't say anything, he just lays his head on mine. We just stand like this for a long time, not saying anything. "I like hearing your heartbeat. I thought I really had lost you last night."

I look up at him. "I called you for a reason, because I knew you'd be there."

He smiles at me when the phone rings, he sighs and picks it up.

"Hello? Yes, she's doing a lot better. Except she didn't remember at first. Okay good. Yeah I'll be here all day," Austin hangs up and smiles at me. "Doctor, come on, let's go down stairs."

"Not with my bruises!" I protest.

"It's fine, your dad closed the shop today anyway. Come on," He takes my hand and we go downstairs. I see Trish and Dez, they both smile at me. "Guys, you can talk to her."

Trish smiles and hugs me. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," I answer, Trish gives me a look of pity and I walk over to Austin. "Will you get me out of here? I can't stand being around people who feel bad for me."

He nods and grabs a bag, I'm guessing it's a doctors bag for me.

"So, where do you wanna go?" He asks me. I look around and spot the alley from last night, Austin notices my discomfort and bends down so he's at my eye level. "You're not ready, we need to just stay inside."

I nod and we go back to the shop. We go up to the practice room and Austin sits on the couch. I lay down in his lap and he combs through my hair. He starts humming the butterfly song in my ear and I smile.

Looking up at him, he winks at me. I can almost feel my heart melting inside me.

~Austin~

She smiles at me and I wink at her, I look into her eyes and know there is something there, she likes me. Why else would she have called me, me! Last night was scary for both of us, I needed to be here for her and she needed to be here for me. That's how it always worked. But now it's serious. Now feelings are involved. My feelings, feelings that are way past friendship.

"Ally..." I say looking into her eyes.

She sits up next to me and smiles. "Yeah?"

I inhale and exhale before letting all my feelings come out. But with no words, I just wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. I can feel tension behind her lips and first, then she lightens up. Her hands fall onto my arms and I can't help but smiling. Suddenly her lips tense up again and she pulls away.

"You just kissed me!" She exclaims.

I laugh and nod. "Yeah, so?"

"We're friends!" She screams.

"Oh come on Alls, we both know for months now it's been more than that between us," I protest. "You like me, I like you, let's just go for it!"

She thinks for a minute and grabs her book. I look at her confused for second, she scribbles something down and then shows me the page.

In big letters it says.

I like Austin Moon!

My face lights up and I smile, "If I had a journal I'd write the same thing, well, no, not my name, your name."

She laughs and pecks my lips. I smile at her, did that really just happen? I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Ally~

I wake up on the couch next to Austin, he's peacefully sleeping. I get up quietly and walk down stairs. There's fresh coffee on the table so I pick it up and sip it. It burns my throat but it also feels good.

"Ally? Ally?" I hear Austin scream. I run upstairs to see that he isn't awake, he's just having a nightmare. "Ally don't leave me, Ally don't go!"

"Austin!" I shake him awake. His eyes pop open and stare into mine. "Are you okay?"

He looks at me for a long time before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I look at the floor for a minute. "I think it affected you more than me." I admit.

He nods silently. "Hearing your scream, seeing you so defenseless. They could've killed you Ally! I never would've seen you again."

"Shh, I know. It's okay." I tell him pushing his blonde hair back. He smiles at me.

"Thank you," He whispers.

I stand up and reach a hand out to him, he takes it and we walk down to the shop. Trish walks in and see's us holding hands.

"Ermm," She stutters. We look down at our hands and smile at one another. "Are you guys..."

We both nod and Austin kisses my cheek. Trish squeals and I roll my eyes. Austin just laughs and walks behind the counter picking up a magazine. Trish eyes me and I look back at her.

"What?" I whisper and she pulls me outside.

"If you guys don't work out, our whole group is ruined," She tells me.

"I know Trish, but I really like him, let's just give it a chance." I beg.

She smiles at me. "But if he hurts you, I'll-"

"Oh come on, it's Austin! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Just as I say this Trish points back at Austin.

"Hey guys, I killed two flies with one swipe!" He says proudly.

I look back at her and fake a smile. She just shakes her head at me. I walk in and sit on the couch, Dez walks in and high fives Austin. Austin whispers something to him and Dez smiles at me. Austin nods and smiles at the ground. I do the same, our eyes meet for a quick second as we look up again.

Later that day I go up to the practice room and see Trish and Austin looking through a large book. Trish notices me and slams the book closed.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Trish asks obviously hiding something. I give her an odd look and walk over to the fridge.

"Nothing much, whatcha got there?" I ask.

She covers the book up. "Nothing really, just a random book."

"Random book filled with what?" I look over the couch.

"Words?" Trish says. I snatch the book from her hands and open it. It's a bunch of baby pictures of me and her. ...And she showed Austin.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shut the book and glare at her. She slumps over off the couch. "My baby pictures!"

"I thought they were adorable," Austin adds.

"Shut up- wait, what?" I turn to him.

He walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "They were adorable." I feel myself blushing and Austin kisses my cheek. I look up into his eyes and we smile at each other. Trish coughs and we look at her.

"You done, love birds?" She says putting her hands on her hips.

We nod and he intertwines my fingers with his. Trish rolls her eyes and we all go down to the store.

~Austin~

I sit on the edge of the counter at the shop reading a magazine while Ally works, Trish had to leave for her job-for-the-day. Dez is at the drum playing with them. Ally looks over at him.

"Eh, Dez, no playing the drums. Didn't we cover this the day we met?" She tells him. He rolls his eyes and get up from the drums sitting next to me on the counter.

A pretty blonde girl walks in but I don't look at her face, Ally is talking to her about guitars when I hear my name. I turn around and walk up behind Ally, placing my hand on her waist.

"I heard you were talking about me?" I look down at Ally, she gives a small nod to the woman. I look up and see the one person who I wasn't expecting. "Mom?"

"Hello darling," She smiles at the two of us. I take my hand off Ally's back and comb it through my hair.

"Why are you here?" I whisper to her over the counter.

She laughs. "I saw you on my tv screen the other day, and then I called your father and he got me a ticket here."

"I can explain!" I say before she even gets mad.

"Then let's go somewhere else." She says pointing to her car. I gulp and nod following her out. I turn around and mouth Ally to help me before my mom drags me out of the shop. "So you're famous now?"

"Sort of, mom it's not that big of a deal, I'm completely safe," I tell her.

"Then why didn't you sleep at home last night?" She asks me.

I bite my lip. "Listen, Ally needed me. Something happened and-"

"I don't want you seeing that girl, I'm happy you have a career, so I don't want a girl messing it up for you," She snaps.

"What? She's my songwriter!" I tell her.

"Find a new one, you have feelings for her and trust me that only ends up hurting people," She says taping her now empty ring finger.

"I'm not like dad, I would never hurt Ally," I object.

"Sweetheart, trust me, you can't have feelings for someone in a workplace without it getting messed up. Now find a new one! I'll see you next time I visit, and I won't see her," She points to Ally and walks away.

I glare at her as she walks away and run back to the store.

"What was that?" Ally asks me.

I can't tell her what my mom said, "Nothing, just mom-son talk. The usual, eat your pees, don't party too late."

"Oh, is she staying for a while?" Ally asks polishing a poster.

"Nope, she might be back soon though." I say with hesitation. Ally notices something's wrong but lets it go. I turn around to go up to the practice room and look down at her. "What am I gonna do?" I ask myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Ally~

"Happy one month anniversary!" Trish and Dez shout. I smile at them even though it's early in the morning.

"Thanks guys, but where's Austin?" I ask sitting up. Trish smiles at me and nods at the stairwell. I stand up and run downstairs. Austin's sitting on the counter reading. "Austin!"

He looks up and smiles at me. I run into his arms and he spins me around. "Happy anniversary baby."

I smile and kiss him, and he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up so I'm at his height.

"Woah there lovey loves, take it down a notch." Dez tells us. We roll our eyes and turn to them, Austin puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle up next to him.

Austin looks down at me and grabs my hands. "Tonight at dinner I have to tell you something really important."

"Dinner?" I ask.

He smiles and picks up a menu for the fanciest place in town. "Just for you." I jump up and take the menu, he watches me flip through it. "Wear your favorite dress, I want this night to be perfect."

I nod and set the menu down. "Thank you so much." I hug him and he lays his head on mine. My dad comes in and smiles at us.

"Sorry to break you kids up but we gotta go to the play today." My dad tells us. Austin lets go of me and kisses my cheek. I blush and walk over to my dad. "Ready to go pumpkin?" I nod and we leave the store.

~Austin~

I watch her leave and sigh, picking up the menu. Trish and Dez look at me curiously. I smile at them and go to sit on the couch and watch some tv.

We're all lounging around in the shop when the breaking news alert comes up. A reporter came on and she's near a shutdown highway.

"Today a father and his, what-looks-to-be sixteen year old daughter were in a car crash, they flipped over twice and skid into a nearby tree." She says.

"Woah, I hope those people are okay." I say going back to reading.

Trish looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Austin..." I look up at her and before she says anything I know what's wrong.

"Ally!" I run out of the store to the hospital which is only a few blocks away. Trish and Dez are following me. I run through the hospital doors and see them rolling Ally down the hall on a stretcher. "Ally!" I try to follow them but they don't let me. Trish and Dez come in and I shake my head. "Let's just wait, I guess."

We sit in the waiting room for a couple hours before a doctor comes to get us. We go into a room with the label Trauma Center. Ally is sleeping in the bed there, I run over to her and look at the scars on her head.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I ask him. He nods and pulls up a chair. I sit down and grab Ally's hand. I squeeze it but she's lifeless. Trish and Dez leave a few minutes later so I can have some alone-time with her. "Alls, can you hear me?" She just stays still. I brush some of her hair back and kiss her forehead. I hear her murmur something and my face lights up. I run out to go get the doctor.

He comes back and checks out Ally. "She should come-to any minute now." He tells me. I smile and nod at him, I call Dez and Trish and they get here as soon as possible. We look at her until her eyes flutter open.

"Trish?" She asks. Trish nods and smiles at us. "Who are these people?"

My heart lurches. Did she just say that? "Ally, it's me, Austin."

She shakes her head and Trish looks at me concerned. "Ally, Austin is your boyfriend."

"No, Derek is." She protests.

I fall back into the chair and put my head in my hands. Dez sits on the arm of the chair and looks at the ground.

The doctor comes in and Trish tells him. He looks at Ally's paperwork and walks over to me. "She'll regain it back soon, it's normal."

I try to smile and nod at him. The doctor leaves and Trish helps Ally pack her things.

"Can we call Derek, so he knows I'm okay?" She asks Trish.

Trish shakes her head, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Ally thinks for a minute. "It's four days before your fifteenth birthday, me and Derek are holding hands in the store." I let out a whimper and Ally looks at me.

"Ally, you're not dating Derek, you're dating me! Austin! It's our one month anniversary! Please remember, please," I beg with tears forming in my eyes.

She just looks at me confused. "I'm sorry," She whispers.

"Wait, Ally, four days before my fifteenth birthday? Today is four days before my sixteenth birthday! She just lost a year worth of memory." Trish exclaims.

"A year too much," I whisper under my breathe.

We take Ally home and she calls Derek. I sit on the couch waiting for Dez to come back with food when a tall brown haired guy comes in.

"Hey Ally, long time no see. How's your memory?" The guy asks.

"Well, I'm still dating you according to my memory." She admits.

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "So it's like a second chance?"

"Yes, exactly." She smiles at him.

"Ally," I say standing up. "This is crazy! Derek doesn't even love you!"

"Oh and you do," She puts her hands on her hips.

"Yes! I was planning on telling you last night at dinner! Ally, I'm in love with you!" I tell her.

She looks taken aback and then just shakes her head, "I don't even know you." She takes Derek's hand and they leave the store.

"Ally, please remember." I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Austin~

I walk into the shop and see Derek and Ally decorating for Trish's birthday party. I start to walk out but walk up to Derek instead.

"Hey, we need to talk." I tell him. He leaves Ally alone and follows me outside. "You need to stop trying to get back with Ally. I know what you did to her, as soon as she gets her memory back she'll know too."

"And what if she doesn't get it back? The more she hangs out with me the more her memory gets backed up. I don't want her to remember." He admits.

"Exactly! You care more about a second chance with her than about her getting better. Just stay away from here. Ally loves me, even if she doesn't remember it." I snap.

"I don't wanna leave." Derek crosses his arms. I look down for a second before pulling my fist back and punching him in the face. He falls backwards and Ally comes running out.

"Austin!" She says getting down next to him.

"Ally all he's trying to do is make it so you don't remember! That's why he's hanging out with you!" I scream.

"Derek, is that true?" He nods and looks at me.

"But it's only because i'm still so in love with you, but I guess you deserve your memory back. I'll go," He says standing up and dabbing his bloody nose.

"No! I- I- I do want it back but, I wanna be with you at the same time. I'm still in love with you too" She says kissing his cheek.

I literally could hear my heartbreak as she said it. It was like 100 knives stabbing me at once. I run back to the practice room and lock the door. I sit on the couch and put my face in my hands. No one can see me so I just let tears roll down my face.

Ally just told another guy she loves him. I can't do this, I can't watch her be with him. Then I get a idea, I run down the steps and pull Ally away from Derek.

"Let's get your memory back, then you can decide who you love more. It's fair that way!" I tell her.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" She asks me. I pull her upstairs and sit her down at the piano.

I sit down next to her and play a tune I know she knows. She looks at me for a second and begin to sing to her.

watch?v=vviz0OUL0nQ&feature=related

She smiles at me but says nothing. "Alls?"

"That was great Austin, but I still don't remember you." She tells me.

"Ally you wrote that song! How can you just forget everything we had? We we're so perfect for each other, we completed each other and now my other half is gone." I say leaving her all alone in the room.

I can hear her crying behind the door. I look back and feel terrible. How could I be so hard on her, she lost her memory for christ's sake. I walk down and find Derek still decorating.

"Get out," I order him. He leaves without a fight and I decorate the rest of the store. Dez and Trish walk in with ice cream and Dez hands me a cone and Trish goes up stairs to find Ally.

~Ally~

Trish knocks on my door and I say to come in, wiping away the tears on my face. Trish sits down next to me and hands me an ice cream cone.

"He loves you Ally, he really does." She tells me.

"I know, that's what hurts the most. I can't love him back." I reply.

She pulls out my song book and opens it to a page that says I like Austin Moon in big letters. A few pages later it says I love Austin Moon on it.

"You already do, you just have to remember it." She says putting the book down. I open it and a picture falls out. I pick it up and see it's me and Austin, he's kissing my cheek and i'm laughing. "And Ally..."

"What?" I say with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You and Derek broke up at my birthday party last year because he cheated on you with Isabell. That's why she didn't talk to you the other day. And that's also why Austin was trying to protect you from him." She tells me.

I look up at her shocked. "He did?"

She nods and leaves me alone. I flip through the pages and find last years pages.

Dear Diary,

He broke my heart last night. I saw him kissing some other girl, MY FRIEND! I hope he gets hit by a bus!

I flip ahead more and see the day I met Austin.

Dear Diary,

I met this guy today, he was so cute, and funny, and nice. Annoying- but nice. I think I met have finally found someone better than Derek.

I close the book and wipe off my face so no tear marks show. I walk downstairs and find Austin and the other guy sleeping on the couch. The whole store is decorated just how I wanted it. I walk over to the piano and find a note taped to it.

Ally,

Me and Dez decorated the whole place for you, I hope you and Trish like it.

I love you,

Austin.

I smile and rip the note off, I stick it in my book, in the back because that's my memory loss section. I look over at Austin and see him smiling in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Austin~

There's a knock on the door of sonic boom and I go to answer it. It's the mail man. I take a couple of letters and flip through them. One is for me. I open it and skim the page.

Austin Moon,

We would like to congratulate you on your fast and booming career. We think it would be a great idea for you to come on tour with another local band we have signed. Call us at 1- 800- studiorecs with your answer.

Studio Records.

I re-read the letter over and over again wanting to do it so bad, then I relaize I can't take my friends, my Ally. I fold up the letter and set it on the counter. Ally comes down and see's that I'm frustrated.

"Austin what's wrong?" She asks me.

"Ally, I know you don't remember but, you're my songwriter and my girlfriend. I love you more than anything and Studio Records wants me to go on tour." I tell her.

She looks at me for a second. "You have to go! It will be great for you!"

"But i'd be leaving you, and Dez and Trish. But most importantly, you. I can't leave you, especaially now, you need me." I tell her.

"Austin I don't even remember you! How can I need someone I don't know!" Blades cut through me when she says this.

"I can't leave you." I say again.

"Austin Moon look at me! You are going, until i get my memory back i'm not your Ally. So go," She tells me.

I look at the floor then up at her. "I'm not leaving you, I don't care if I'm a total stranger to you, my Ally is in there and I'm getting her back." Ally just stomps back to the practice room and slams the door. I cross my arms and glare at the door.

How can she tell me to leave? Me! Her own boyfriend... who she doesn't remember. I look over at Ally's book and get an idea. I grab it and run upstairs.

"Alls, I have an idea on how to get your memory back!" I tell her, I sit next to her and open the book. "Let's remake everyday before the accident, and that way, you can remember it all."

"Austin, it would take a year." She tells me.

I think for a minute, "What if we read the day out to you and reanacted it. Like watching a play of your life."

"Okay, we can try it." She says. I jump up and go get Trish and Dez.

~Ally~

It's been hours and hours of my life replayed and nothing helps. My memory just isnt coming back. I feel terrible about it, Austin should be leaving his dream but instead he's here taking care of me. A girl who can't even return the love he gives me everyday.

Austin sits down next to me and smiles. "Anything?"

I shake my head and look in his eyes as they turn to pain filled pools. "I can't do this." I say running out of the room. Austin follows me down to the store.

"Ally, Ally wait," He chases after me.

"I'm sorry I can't love you the way you love me, i'm so sorry," I tell him.

Austin shakes his head at me. "Don't apolo-"

"No, you need to go on that tour, I can't be the person holding you back anymore." I tell him.

"Al-"

"No, please go," I beg.

I can see that what I'm saying hurts him. "No, I'm staying."

I glare at him and punch his arm. "You're such a jerk! Why can't you just be a little selfish once in a while?"

"Because I love you," He smiles at me. I punch his arm againa nd he laughs.

I go back up to the practice room and sit down on the couch.

~Austin~

She walks away and I frown, my beautiful Ally isn't mine anymore. She wants me to leave her, practically beggine me to leave. I just want her back. But I can't get her back. I sigh and sit on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Austin~

I step into the doctors office with Ally, she's shaking. I just want her to be okay. The doctor tells us to sit down and Ally squeezes my hand.

"Ally, we thought your memory should be back by now but it appears nothing is better. We don't know when it will come back, all we know is that it will." He tells us. "By the way your brain looks, it could be months." Ally looks at me and mouths that she's sorry. I shake my head at her and kiss her temple. "Is there anything that happened just before the accident that could jog your memory?"

We both shake our heads. We leave and sit on the couch in the store.

"Austin i'm so sorry I can't get my memory back. I'm so so sorry." She says crying on my shoulder. I rub her back and just let her cry. Sobs rack her body, I try to comfort her. "I wish I could remember!"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay." I whisper in her ear. She cries for a few more minutes before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Why do you stay with me? I can't even be with you." She asks me.

I look into her eyes and think. "I don't know why, I just have to."

She smiles and hugs me. I still can't believe my Ally has only been gone for a month, it feels like forever.

~Ally~

I pull away from Austin and fake a smile, "I'm gonna go get some ice cream, see you soon."

Austin nods at me and I leave the store. Instead of going to the ice cream shop I go to Derek's. I really need someone other than Trish who I still remember.

I knock on his door and it swings open. He engulfs me in a hug and sits me down on the couch.

"I've missed you," He says handing me a drink.

I smiles and look around. "Yeah, listen, I need my memory back and I don't know what to do."

He looks down at the floor. "It's the guy isn't it?"

I nod, "He loves me and I like him a lot." Derek looks in my eyes for a minute before grabbing me and kissing me. I pull away from him as quickly as possible. "What was that?"

"You know it's me you want, come on Ally!" He says grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me, goodbye Derek." I say opening the door. He grabs my wrist and turns me around.

"Don't you miss me?" He asks.

"No!" I yell in his face. I get a call from Austin and Derek answers it. "Derek don't!"

"Hello? Oh, she's with me, she wanted to... talk. Oh no, I think i'll let her stay. Bye!" Derek says.

I glare at him and slap him. "I should've done that when you cheated on me!" There's a knock on the door and Derek answers it. Austin walks in and I run to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Whenever you need me, come on." He takes my hand and we leave Derek's.

"Bye Derek!" I wave to him. He just shakes his head at us. I turn to Austin and he smiles at me.

"I went to the ice cream shop and you weren't there, I got worried." He tells me. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad you check up on me. It shows you really do care." I look into his eyes. He leans down to kiss me but Dez comes running between us. Austin glares at him and we walk into the store.

~Austin~

It seems colder than usual in the store and outside, I look out the big window and see snow fall.

"Woah, you guys, snow!" I exclaim. Everyone rushes over and looks at the pretty snow.

"Wait, why are the lights so dim?" Trish asks.

I look around and realize Miami never gets snow, the buldings electricty isn't prepared for it.

"The powers out," I say and everyone screams. "Woah, chill out, let's all just go home, Ally you can stay at my house."

They all nod and we get going. Trish and Dez leave and me and Ally are about to when a huge pile of snow falls from the roof in front of the doors. I run over and try to open them but they don't budge.

"Alls, I think we're trapped." I tell her. She screams at the top of her lungs and falls to the floor crying. "Woah, Ally it's okay."

"Austin! We have no power! For who knows how long!" She screams.

I think for a minute and get down in front of her. "We're gonna be fine, I promise." She looks in my eyes and half smiles. She shivers a little and I take off my jacket. "Here," I hand it to her.

"Oh no, I can't take your jacket." She say handing it back to me.

"No, Ally, take it," I put it over her arms. She smiles and snuggles up next to me. I hold her close and rest my head on hers. "Just like old times," I whisper to myself.

"What did you just say?" Ally looks up at me.

"Just like old times?" I say confused.

"You're voice, I recongized it." She says jumping up.

"What?" I ask. She runs over to the drum set and plays a little.

"I met you right here, you were playing the drums with... with... with CORNDOGS!" She exclaims.

My eyes widen and I scream. "You remember how we met? That's gotta be a good sign!"

She smiles at me and hugs me. "I've missed you Austin, know that I know who you are."

I laugh and kiss her cheek. "But in your mind we're still just friends." Me and Ally both frown. "And that's all we'll ever be until your memory comes back," I say going to the practice room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Ally~

The wind is blowing like crazy outside and I'm getting scared. Austin still hasn't come out from the practice room. I pull my knees to my chest and shiver in the cold. I stand up and start pacing when the wind gets louder and louder, the shop starts shaking. I scream and Austin open the pratice room door.

"ALLY!" He screams at me, I turn around and see a tornado coming toward the shop. I duck under a table as things begin to shake. Everything stops for a minute and I stand up. Austin motions me to come over to him and I try to run when things start shaking again. I grab onto the counter so I don't fall. One of the pillars that holds up the upstairs unattaches and I know where it will fall. "Ally move!" Austin orders me, I can't even move I'm so in shock. The pillar is just about to fall on me when Austin pushes me to the floor. "Why can't you just listen to me?" Austin jokes.

I laugh and the room shakes again. Austin covers me with his body while the torando comes through the shop. It all ends and it's no longer dark outside, now it's all white with snow once again. The tornado must have dodged the store.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks me pushing some of my hair back. I nod and he helps me up. We look at the damage to the shop, not much except for the pillar.

I look all around when my eyes land on Austin, "Austin your head!"

He puts his hand on his head and looks at it, it's covered with blood. "Oh god, do you have a first aid kit?"

I shake my head but look anyway. "Nothing, we need to get you to a hospital."

"How?" He yells. I think and tell him to lay down on the couch, I grab a cleaning cloth and lay it on his head. "Ow," Austin says as I dap cold water on it.

I rolls my eyes and dap more on, "Shh, it might sting at first but-"

"OW! Ally!" Austin yelps.

"Okay, sorry sorry, just try and hold still," I tell him as I wrap a bandage around his head. "Better?"

"Much," He kisses my cheek. I blush and look down. "Ally?"

"Yeah?" I say looking into his eyes.

"When you regain your memory, will you still feel the same way about me?" He asks me.

I think for a minute. "Well I don't even know how I felt about you before so I don't think I can answer that."

"I miss my Ally, I miss her so much." He tells me.

"I'm sorry, she seems like a great girl." I murmur beggining to tear up.

"She was, and she's still in you Ally, I know it." He tells me. I smile and kiss his cheek. My lips don't leave his cheek for a few seconds. I pull away and he looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't look at the girl I love and know she doesn't love me back." He says standing up and walking to the pratice room.

I sit down and put my head in my hands. I've hurt so many people, even though I know it's not my fault, I still blame myself.

~Austin~

I sit in the practice room wondering how everything got so screwed up. How did I lose her like this? How did this happen? I look at the door wanting her to come in, to just tell me she loves me. What if this is all just a dream? What if my Ally is still downstairs waiting for me to pick her up and kiss her.

Then I realize this isn't a dream, she really is gone. But one thing I know is that I can't give up on her, it's only been a month.

"Ally!" I say running down the stairs. "Ally Dawson!" Ally looks up at me from the couch. "Ally, I refuse to give up on you, I'm gonna get your memory back. Come on," I take her hand and go up the steps to the piano. I sit her down and pull out her song book. "Let's write a song."

She smiles at me and plays the piano. She begins to play It's Me, It's You from the book. I sing to the tune and she smiles at me. I take the book away and she still plays perfectly. That's when I realize she does remember, she just doesn't know she does.

"Ally, look at me," I say. She looks into my eyes. "What's my middle name?"

"Arthur," She says without a thought.

"I told you that exactly one week before the accident Ally." I say. Her eyes get bigger and wraps her arms around my neck. "See Ally, your memory is slowly coming back. We're almost there."

She laughs on my shoulder and looks at me. "Thank you so much Austin."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Austin~

It's been two weeks since me and Ally's break through. The snow finally went away and we got set free. When we told Trish and Dez about what had happened they couldn't have been happier. We told the doctors and they said it was good progess. Everyday after Ally got off of work we would play different songs and even write some new ones. Ally started singing my songs around the store. I knew she was getting better.

We get in Trish's new car to go to the doctors and Ally is sitting really quietly in the front seat. As we drive she looks really uncomfortable. When we get to the hosptial Ally doesn't get out of the car. She just sits there.

"Alls?" I say putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asks with tears in her eyes. I look at Trish and she runs to go get the doctor.

"Ally, it's me, Austin." I tell her.

She looks at me confused and the doctor comes out to her. "Hello Ally, i'm your doctor."

Ally nods, gets out of the car and follows the doctor. Trish and me look at each other worringly. The doctor looks at Ally's brain.

"It seems that being in a car again made her remember the trauma, causing her to forget her other progess. It's just like how she was after the accident." The doctor says

My brain processes this and I feel it again, real heartbreak.

"No, please, there has to be something we can do!" Trish says putting her arm on my shoulder, I slide down the wall and put my face in my hands.

"Ally," I croak. "How could you leave me again?" She looks down at me and then looks at the doctor.

"There is one thing we can do, there's a place in Maine that does a type of therapy for memory. We can send her there, but she would be gone for six months." The doctor tells us.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to do what we did last time?" Trish asks.

"No, anytime she has memory of the trauma she could do this again. The six months will cure her completely." He explains.

"Okay, whatever it takes." I say look at Ally. "I'm sorry Ally, it's what's best for you."

"No! I don't wanna go!" Ally protests.

"Ally you have to!" I stand up. "I was so close to getting you back and now you're gone again! I can't handle that, I don't wanna be in pain anymore!"

"Who are you anyway?" She screams back.

"You're boyfriend! The guy who's been trying to cure you for a month and a half! This is our only hope Alls, please." I beg her.

She looks over at Trish and she nods at Ally. Ally stands up and shakes hands with the doctor. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow" The doctor answers.

Tomorrow? I look over at Trish and she has tears in her eyes. Apparently so do I because my cheeks become wet a few second later.

The three of us leave the hospital and Ally begins to pack when she gets home. Me and Trish tell Dez, he's really hurt about it. The three of us sit on the couch and wait for Ally to come downstairs. She walks out with her suitcases already packed. That;s when I realize how much I really do miss my Ally. She comes up to me after hugging Trish and shakes my hand awkwardly.

"I don't know you but you seem like a nice guy, I'm sorry I can't remember anything," She says.

I fake a smile and kiss her cheek. "I'll see you when you get back."

She blushes as puts her bags in Trish's car. She's going to stay the night there so they can spend some time together. Which is good, very good.

~Ally~

Everything seems so whacky. I don't even know what's going on except that I'm being shipped off to Maine for six months. And that guy, he really cares about me. I have no idea who he is, but he cares about me. I wonder if he loves me? I wonder if I love him!

"Trish," I say.

"Yeah?" Trish answers.

"That guy, Austin, are we in love?" I ask her.

She looks at me with pity. "Madly, you two are madly in love."

"Oh no, really?" I reply. She nods and turns on the radio.

"Hey, this is Austin Moon and this song is dedicated to a really good friend of mine Ally Dawson." He says through the radio. A song that sounds so familair to me plays on the radio.

"How do I know this song?" I ask her.

Trish looks at me and half smiles. "You wrote it Ally."

It hits me like a ton of bricks. Trish explains the whole thing to me. I can't believe I don't remember any of this stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Ally~

Me and Trish head out early for the aiport. It's packed when we get there, Trish gets me to my gate and then hugs me tight saying her good. We both cry at this part, which is normal for two teenage girls.

After she leaves I sit down and wait for boarding to be called.

~Austin~

I wake up and realize the girl I've loved and faught for for so long is gone, for six months. Trish comes into the store and see's me on the couch.

"Austin?" She says.

"Yeah, what up?" I say sitting up and combing through my hair.

"I dropped her off," She tells me sitting down. "I see it in her eyes Austin, she knows who you are."

"No she doesn't, not until she gets back she won't." I say standing up.

"You just need one small thing to jog her memory!" Trish protests.

"I tried everything Trish! Everything!" I scream.

"I know it's just, I hate giving up on her like this. I just want her to come through that door and kiss you like she used to," Trish says.

"Yeah me- oh my god! That's it! I never kissed her!" I exclaim.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Trish tells me.

"She's probably already on her plane." I say pacing now.

"No, her plane boards in half and hour. Go Austin go!" Trish replies.

I smile and run out of the doors. The airport is exaclty half anf hour by foot, I can get there just in time.

~Ally~

I wait for about an hour when the lady says we are boarding. I stand up and grab my things. Goodbye Miami, I think in my head when I hear running through the airport. I turn around and see Austin coming at me.

"Ally! Don't get on that plane!" He yells at me. I put my things down and wait for him to get to me. "There's one thing I haven't tried yet!"

"What is it?" I ask him.

"This," He whispers before placing his hands on my cheeks and kissing me. Suddenly everything in my brain comes flooding back in. Me and Austin's first kiss, our anniversary, the accident. Everything. He pulls away from me and we both open our eyes.

"Austin?" I ask. He nods and smiles at me. "I love you."

Austin's face lights up like I've never seen it before. "I love you too!" He say lifting me up and spinning me around.

"I remeber it all now, everything from before and after the accident. You, you never gave up on me." I say.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Not once did I give up on you."

I smile and take his hand. We leave the airport and take our time getting back to the store.

~Austin~

I tell Ally to wait outside and go into the store.

"What happened?" Trish asks. I shake my head and look sad.

"I didn't get Ally back, I got my Ally back!" I scream, Ally runs in and hugs Trish.

"How did you do it?" Dez asks.

I just shake my head. "True love's kiss, I guess." Ally smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "I really missed you Ally."

"I missed you too, even though I had no idea who you were." She replies. I laugh and put my arm around her.

"Well now that we have our little Ally back, let's get working on new Austin stuff!" Trish suggests. Ally nods and runs up to the practice room.

Me and Ally sit at the piano like we used to and play while Dez and Trish fight over his freckles. Me and Ally look over at them and laugh. I kiss her cheek and she blushes. "Never loose your memory again," I tell her.

She shakes her head. "I promise I won't." I put my arm around her and she lays her head on my chest. I couldn't believe how much I really missed her. My Ally.


End file.
